


9597, Magic number

by Apollo16



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo16/pseuds/Apollo16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby returns home after a hard day at work. Sorry for my english but it is not my first language</p>
            </blockquote>





	9597, Magic number

9597, they was the magic number witch permit to pass the door and joined his family, but today he hesitated before typing on the keypad. His day was not easy, the investigation he had finished forced him to ask himself some questions. A man had killed his all family and he wondered if in this world only pain exist or if the happiness can be real. He saw his little boy laughing and kindly smile of his wife but also the picture of this little girl a bullet in the middle of his forehead child, and the woman who had tried to protect her child as any parent. He was afraid for his son who lived in this world, afraid it knows only pain, but his laughing eyes expressed only happiness. His finger hovered again above the keypad, he hesitated one last time before finally entering the code. He knew what he saw every day, but he also knew that behind this door a little boy jump into his arms and that he will feel will be anything but pain. 9597, it is simple numbers represented which allowed him to leave the pain to find happiness.  
END


End file.
